onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 449
Chapter 449 is titled "The Mysterious Four of Thriller Bark". Cover Page Color spread: Luffy, Nami, and Zoro in black clothes with cherry blossoms and a dragon (which they are standing on) in the background. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates promise Spoil that they will help him get his shadow back. Meanwhile in Hogback's mansion, Usopp, Nami and Chopper witness the method of producing zombies. At a grave, Absalom is awakening some zombies who call him their 'leader'. Spoil reveals to the Straw Hats that Thriller Bark is the largest ship in the world. The Straw Hats then prepare to enter the mansion. Long Summary Luffy confirms with Robin with that Gecko Moria is indeed a Shichibukai, as the crew is astounded that someone of his stature would be in a place like this. Although the old man before them is not able to confirm any of Moria's motives, he informs the crew that there are many more victims like himself in the forest. He cites that the fact the Straw Hats received an invitation here as proof that Moria has likely set his eyes on the crew. The old man states that the other victims hide in the dark of the forest, afraid of the zombies, afraid of leaving for the open sea and being exposed to the sun. He states that just once before he dies, he'd like to be able to walk in the sunlight again. Franky bursts into tears upon hearing the old man's story, causing Zoro to admonish him for being so compassionate and burdening himself so easily. Sanji tells the old man that only ladies have the privilege of persuading others by tears, and to not get carried away. Luffy however comforts the man as he points out that they were already looking for the person who steals shadows, so if he's targeting them, they are going to defeat him eventually anyway. As the old man expresses renewed hope, the other victims in the shadows shout words of encouragement to the crew, annoying Zoro that they were listening the whole time. At Dr. Hogback's lab, Chopper, Usopp, and Nami stealthily peak into the room after hearing his laughter. He is reveling at his latest creation, an incredibly large zombie on his operating table, as he tries to get Cindry to appreciate his work. Cindry states that she hopes it dies as soon as it wakes up, causing Hogback to note that her comments are growing increasingly depressing. Cindry has prepared dinner, "soup spaghetti", though it makes a mess of the table, to Hogback's dismay. Cindry says she wishes plates ceased to exist. Hogback appears to understand, but wonders why she doesn't choose a more suitable menu. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp watch the antics from their hiding spot, still in disbelief at Cindry's presence due to having just learned of her death ten years ago. The body laying on Hogback's table piques their interest, as Chopper notes its similarities to the zombies they saw earlier in the graveyard. He takes careful notice of the number on the body, and that Hogback said it was "almost done". Nami deduces that this must be how the zombies are reanimated, and Dr. Hogback is responsible for them all. Chopper is perplexed by this, stating that the practice of medicine is all about saving people from dying, and there's nothing you can do to a dead body to bring it back to life. Usopp however points out that thinking about it and understanding it are two different things, so as long as they continue to watch, they should be able to figure out the secret. Someone appears behind them laughing, saying that if they're looking inside, they may as well enter. Recognizing the laugh, they initially believe it is Brook. They suddenly crash through the door into Hogback's laboratory however, greatly shocking him. Chopper and Nami discuss that unlike Brook, the figure they saw had flesh and bone, while Usopp alerts them that Hogback has discovered their presence. Hogback asks just what they saw, reminding them that he said to never peek in his lab. Usopp says they didn't see anything, especially the zombie he was creating. Hogback laments that they probably have already discovered some of his secrets, but he brushes this off as he informs them that the "night attack" will commence soon. In the graveyard, several zombie corpses begin to emerge from the ground, as an invisible figure calls on them to rise. The person gives them a speech reminding them that they are dead, and as such, feel no pain. Some of the zombies note that this routine is tiresome, to which the person tells them to stop slacking off. He asks the zombies who he is, to which they reply, "Absalom". As more of the figure's body becomes visible, he asks them who likes to "peep". They state him, as their leader, but he grows annoyed that they also point out his perverted nature. The ghost spirits that were in the "Dead Forest" earlier return to a large mansion, where they are greeted by a large bear-like creature. A shadowy figure expresses annoyance at the bear, telling him that if he isn't "cute", then he doesn't deserve to work for them. As the clock hits midnight, three zombies run frantically through the hallways of the mansion announcing that the "night attack" has begun, and seek to wake up their master Moria. One who carries a bow and arrow, known as Nin, fires an arrow that pierces a bubble. A gigantic figure is revealed to be laying down in front of them, who awakens stating that he had a nightmare. The three zombies note that Moria has slept for all four days since their last attack, but nonetheless, the "meals" are prepared. They state that the prey this time is a tough bunch, as they are the group that brought down Enies Lobby. For this reason alone, they believe the group should be useful to Moria. Outside the mansion, it has started raining as Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Robin have finally arrived. Franky wonders if they should go ahead and run inside, but Luffy notices something huge in the distance behind the mansion. As the fog clears up a bit, Zoro notices that it is a flag. The Straw Hats soon realize however that it is actually a gigantic sail. The old man confirms this, having followed them all the way here, to their surprise. He states that Thriller Bark has a village in the middle, but it is actually the largest pirate ship in the world. He also points out that the back of the mansion is the main mast, and is thus where Gecko Moria resides. Back at the graveyard, Absalom tells the zombie soldiers that the General Zombies will finish off the pirates, and their job is to corner the ones that are afraid of the undead. At the mansion, Perona readies her unit of zombies as she muses to herself that the Straw Hats think they will escape. Gecko Moria makes special note of Luffy's presence on the island, and prepares to give him a "proper" welcome. Luffy, Franky, Zoro, Robin, and Sanji decide to enter the mansion. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hat Pirates promise to release the shadows from Moria. *Usopp's group discovers the means Doctor Hogback uses to create his zombies. **They are cornered by a zombie who laughs just like Brook, which also leads to Hogback discovering them. *Thriller Bark is revealed to be not an island but the largest ship in the world. *Absalom and Perona are revealed. **Absalom appears to have the ability to make himself invisible. **Perona somehow controls the "negative" ghost spirits that Luffy's group encountered in the forest. *Moria starts to awaken to do his duties. **He is fully aware of the Straw Hats' recent exploits and takes a special interest in Luffy. *Luffy's group arrives at Hogback's mansion. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 449 de:Thriller Bark no Yonkaijin it:Capitolo 449